This proposal requests continuing support for the essential elements of the Cancer Control Program of the Johns Hopkins Comprehensive Cancer Center. These include professional personnel responsible for the planning and operations of the Program, educational programs designed to support the aims of the Program, demonstration projects to find the most effective means of achieving state-of-the-art practice in clinical and preventive oncology, and capabilities for acquisition of essential data for analysis and interpretation, and for program planning, operation and education. In the continuation period, the Program, in direction and individual project components, will build upon the base and community relationships established during the initial two years of the current Cancer Control grant, but is considerably expanded in its scope and program depth. The original grant reflected the orientation and clinical backgrounds of the Center staff and involved primarily professional education and related Community-Center relationships. This continuation request is broadened to ensure the further development of a Program giving attention to all interventions of cancer control including prebention, detection, education, treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care with particular attention to preventive aspects. As such it represents the additional participation and input from other faculty of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions to bring significant expertise to bear on all areas of Cancer Control. Thus efforts are directed toward the building of an integrated and comprehensive Cancer Control Program with consideration to the careful planning, demonstration priority field testing, implementation and evaluation of specific cancer control intervention projects within a carefully conceived management scheme.